islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Work
Dirty Work is a story. Plot Diesel is still the laughing stock of the trucks - and hates Duck. He wanted the Great Western Engine sent away, so he comes up with a plan. He tells the trucks rude jokes about the big engines. He also tells them that Duck had made these up. The engines find out why the trucks have been laughing at them, and furious at Duck, refuse to allow him into the Sheds. An argument arises, and the Fat Controller goes to deal with the matter. He hears the bigger engines' story first, then Duck's and finally, Diesel's. The Fat Controller decides, until he gets to the bottom of this incident, Duck is to go to Wellsworth. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * A reference to Pop Goes the Diesel is made. * "Galloping sausage" was a nickname for the experimental W1 No. 10000 streamlined engine built for the LNER by Sir Nigel Gresley. This engine was also known as the "Hush Hush". Goofs * The truck Duck bumps appears to be pulled by fishing wire. * The camera wobbles when James says "Disgusting!" * The lines at the large yard with the trucks all lead to the brick wall in the background, so this means that the trucks are trapped there. * When Diesel speaks to the trucks none have faces; but when Diesel sniggers away they do. * When Diesel rolls up to the trucks, two trains on either side of him have brakevans in the middle. * The lighting subtly changes between Gordon and Henry passing the trucks. * When Duck turns on the turntable, the top of his face is falling off. * When Gordon accuses Duck of calling him a "galloping sausage", he has marks on his right cheek and left side of his chin. * In the close-ups of Gordon, James, and Henry at Tidmouth Sheds, all three are missing their tenders. * When Gordon, Henry, and James pass by the trucks, Henry has a different whistle sound. * When the engines bar Duck from entering the shed, Gordon, Henry, and James' eyes are wonky. * When the narrator says "Duck was horrified", Gordon can be seen to Duck's left. However, in the following shot, Duck is steaming towards where Gordon, James, and Henry are. * When Henry says, "Nonsense! Duck would never do that!", part of his left (viewer's right) eyelid is chipped off. * When the narrator says "Diesel squirmed, and hoped he didn't", Diesel's face is crooked. * When Gordon, Henry, and James pass the trucks, Gordon's tender and Henry's tender fade away. * In the scene after Gordon, Henry, and James pass the trucks, the truck next to the two laughing trucks is gone. * When James says "Keep Out", his face is off centre from his smokebox. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he's on the turntable. * When the trucks laugh and the narrator says "Guffawed the trucks", the van furthest to the right of the screen has a crooked face. * In the Welsh version, at the shed scene, Ringo's Starr's narration can be faintly heard, if you listen carefully.